In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a class of luggage items, bags, and containers, wherein the luggage item, bag or container is generally comprised of flexible material such as fabric, canvas or leather and further wherein the item, container or bag includes a telescoping handle, wheels and a removable, supplemental, reinforcing bottom plate for maintaining the shape and general configuration of the flexible bag.
Use of a flexible bag, container or luggage item is often preferred inasmuch as such items are more easily stored because they can be folded or made compact when not in use. Additionally, such items are typically lighter in weight. Also, because soft-sided luggage items, containers or bags have flexible sides, they may be used to hold and transport uniquely shaped items that could not be easily placed and stored in a hard-sided luggage item or container. Further, flexible bags are often more economical to manufacture and easier to move or transport.
Despite their many desirable characteristics, flexible containers, bags or luggage items are often difficult to construct with a telescoping handle and wheels which facilitate ease of transport, particularly when the luggage item, container or bag is large. Thus, there has developed a need to provide flexible or soft-sided luggage items, containers or bags which have certain characteristics typically associated with hard-sided luggage, including the characteristic of being susceptible to incorporation of a telescoping handle and transport wheels.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a collapsible luggage item made from a flexible bag with a side panel and a flexible bottom panel compaction for storage when not in use. A telescoping handle is affixed to the side panel of the bag onto a rigid bracket positioned at the juncture of the flexible side and bottom panels. The flexible bottom panel of the bag is designed to incorporate a removable, supplemental, rigid bottom panel or plate. The supplemental bottom panel or plate is thus capable of slidably engaging the rigid bracket member positioned at the juncture of the flexible side panel and the flexible bottom panel. When engaged, The rigid, supplemental bottom panel thus provides a means to reinforce and form the flexible bottom panel to thereby facilitate maintenance of the full shape of the container, luggage item, or bag for use to pack and store items. The supplemental, rigid, attachable and detachable bottom panel may easily be stored within the bag or container when not in use, yet may be easily attached to the flexible bottom panel and rigid bracket when the luggage item is to be used. Various embodiments are depicted including an embodiment for carriage of tools, an embodiment comprising an insulated cooler, an embodiment which incorporates an internal frame that may be incorporated with the flexible side panel, as well as other alternative embodiments.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved flexible bag which includes a telescoping handle and a supplemental or ancillary, rigid or stiff bottom panel cooperative with a bracket that supports the telescoping handle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved flexible bag construction which has multiple embodiments including an embodiment as a tool carrier, an insulated container, a duffel bag, or a golf bag, among others.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, rugged, easily stored, yet easily assembled soft-sided flexible luggage item, container or bag.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.